Morning Afters
by of self
Summary: Were morning afters always so incredibly awkward? Derek/Casey.


**See what Disney's making me do?? Anyhow this was just a silly idea which I had to get out because it was annoying me to no end. I understand if you feel like throwing stuff at me. I feel like doing that too. **

**-sigh-**

**And I clearly don't own LwD.**

--

"So…"

"So…"

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Derek asked looking at Casey as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who's already been through this." Casey said as she pulled the bedcovers up to cover her chest and tuck it securely under her arms. She didn't feel like facing Derek right now. There was a big blush threatening to reveal itself and she didn't want Derek to see that.

Were morning after's always this awkward she wondered. Somehow yesterday when they had fallen into bed, feverishly kissing, awkwardness had seemed way out of the picture. Now it was sitting like a big wall between her and Derek.

"Well…to be specific, I never really stayed till the morning. Snuck out as soon as it was done…" Derek drawled as he began running a finger up and down Casey's bare arm lightly.

"I expected as much. But how come you are not sneaking out now?" Casey asked as she shivered ever so slightly because of Derek's cool fingertips dancing on her bare arm.

The question caught Derek off guard. His hand fell away from Casey's arm and he laid his head on the pillow.

"It's different with you. I lo-like you." he said cursing his head over the slip of his tongue. Stupid Freudian slip. He hoped Casey wouldn't pick up on it. But with her nose for psychology there was a good chance she would.

"So you didn't like the other girls?" Casey asked with a quizzical smile. She had noticed the slip but had chosen not to mention it.

Derek groaned and Casey looked at him with renewed interest. She wondered how Derek would answer this. He already was squirming because of the awkwardness of it all. She had been squirming too but now all she wanted to know was how Derek would answer the question.

"The other girls weren't you." Derek said simply.

Casey smiled, despite herself. Her hands found Derek's and she squeezed his hand gently. He returned the squeeze and both of them stared at the ceiling, smiles playing on their lips.

"So you wanna make out?"

"Nah…I think I'll take a bath." Casey said casually.

"What?" Derek looked horrified. Like he'd just heard that he had been thrown off the hockey team.

"Pscyh."

"Dork." Derek said rolling his eyes. Anyways wasn't this the wrong time for name calling? When they were both lying naked in bed?

"Man whore."

"I prefer the term ladies man" Derek said with a drawl.

"Same difference" Casey said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Derek rolled his eyes. Clearly Casey wasn't too bothered with the whole naked in bed aspect. She seemed more interested in calling him names.

"But you love me anyways." And along with that he tried the puppy dog pout. They always worked well together in unison.

"Not love. I _like_ you. There's a difference." Casey smirked before turning the tables on him and repeating what Derek had said earlier.

"You wound me." He was still going on valiantly with the puppy dog look, hoping it would get him somewhere.

"My pleasure."

And it still wasn't working. Casey seemed to be on a snarkiness roll here. And now there was only one thing left to do. And as much as he hated doing it he had no choice. Stupid hormones, they were causing him to lose his dignity.

"_Now_ do you wanna make out with me, please?" There he had done it. He had officially begged Casey McDonald to kiss him or rather make-out with him. He was _pathetic_.

"Hmmm…" Casey was really enjoying torturing Derek and she just smiled at Derek. There were not many times when he was the one begging her for something. It was usually the other way around where she was the one begging him not to prank her or embarrass her.

"Geez Casey…don't kill me already…"

"Fine…" the puppy dog eyes had got to her. Damn it.

"Thank you…" Derek leaned into kiss her.

"By the way Casey, I love you." Derek said quickly before kissing her. And before Casey could say anything his lips were already against hers, effectively cutting off whatever she had to say. She smiled against his lips.

She loved him too but she supposed he would just have to wait to hear it.

--

**Reviews anyone?**


End file.
